


The Lunar Elite

by MistressMycroft



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: Abigail working for the FBI, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Beverly Katz and the science team, Blind Character, Blood Drinking-not from humans, Empath Will Graham- has premonitions, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff and Angst, Half-Vampire Hannibal Prince, Hannibal Rising References-mentions of Nazis and such disturbing themes, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture/violence, Implied/Referenced past child loss-shortly after birth, Multi, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Original Character hospitalization-mentions of medical equipment, Past Relationship(s), Shifters, Vampire Council - Freeform, Vampire Princess Original Character, Vampires, Werewolf Will Graham, Werewolves, casefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: Will and Hannibal have been in an established relationship for the better part of a year, when Will catches a case that changes the nature of their relationship, forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, this was written back when the show first started... and is pretty rough compared to where my writing is now. Also I am aware of the few similarities to another one of my works (that was written much later)that has already been posted here.

Chapter 1

Virginia Vampire strikes for the last time. Early this morning shots could be heard for miles around as the deserted Virginia cabin was raided by the FBI. Special agent Will Graham was seen escorting an unconscious and bloodied but alive victim into the back of the waiting ambulance. 

The picture to the left is the only one i was able to get before being shooed away by lead agent Jack Crawford......

Hannibal almost dropped the tablet he was reading as he stood suddenly; it bobbled in his hands a few times before he managed to set it down gently on the desk. He ran a hand through his hair and collected himself before reaching for the phone. He strategically went through the list of all of his appointments and canceled them for the remainder of the week. He apologized for the inconvenience, but said that there had been and emergency had come up. After finishing the last phone call he grabbed his coat, car keys, and headed out the door.

************

“Damn that Freddie Lounds, plastering this poor girl’s face all over the internet.” Jack said.  
“Any luck finding out who she is yet?” Will asked.  
“None. It’s like she doesn’t exist.” Jack replied.  
“Has she woken up yet?” Will asked.  
“No. The doctors are keeping her in an induced coma due to the extent of her injuries. I could not convince them otherwise. Not that it matters, the killer is dead.” Jack hissed.

“You had to shoot him Jack; he would have killed her for sure.” Will said.  
“Jack. Is she still asleep?” Alana asked walking into the waiting room.  
“Yes. Please tell me you have good news for me.” Jack sighed.  
“No. I’ve been running that photo around everywhere, Jack. Nothing.” Alana replied.

“Sir you can’t go in there, FBI personnel only.” A nurse shouted.  
“I am a consultant with the FBI madam, and do try to keep your voice down this is a hospital after all.” Hannibal replied walking into the waiting room and closing the door behind him. 

“Hannibal, what are you doing here?” Alana asked.  
“I heard about what happened and came to lend my support.” He replied.  
“There isn’t much you can do. We don’t know who she is, or when the doctors are going to bring her out of the coma.” Jack.

“I think I can help with at least one of those problems.” Hannibal replied.  
“How so?” Jack asked.  
“Let me see the victim and I’ll tell you more.” He replied.  
“That’s rather cryptic doctor Lecter.” Jack said crossing his arms over his chest before uncrossing them, “-fine but be quick about it. I don’t want anyone thinking were stepping on toes here.”

“We just may anyways.” Hannibal replied.  
“Follow me, Will you coming?” Jack asked  
“Yeah.” Will followed the two of them out of the room.

Jack quietly opened the door the victim’s hospital room and let the doctor in. Hannibal observed all of the machines they had her hooked up to before walking to her bedside. He reached up to the lamp over the bed and turned it on dim. He looked at her broken and battered body before his gaze settled on her face. He felt a surge of anger go through him. It was her. He had thought it was when he had seen her picture on Freddie Lounds website, but now he was positive. He brushed the back of a hand across her cheek.

“Doctor Lecter.” Jack said in a warning tone.  
“You know her don’t you doctor?” Will asked.  
“Yes, Will. I know her.” Hannibal replied.  
“Care to elaborate on that doctor?” Jack asked.  
“I saw the picture, but I had to be sure it was her. We haven’t been in touch in...quite some time.” He paused.

“Who is she doctor?” Jack asked again, more sternly this time.  
“My wife.” Hannibal replied.  
“What!” Will exclaimed.  
“Yes, Will. My wife. You can look it up if you like.” Hannibal replied.  
“You have never mentioned having a wife before now, doctor Lecter.” Jack said unconvinced.

“You may ask Alana. She is the only one who had knowledge of my marital status.” Hannibal said draping his coat over the back of one of the chairs. He then moved it closer to the bed so he could sit and hold his wife’s hand.  
“I want her name so I can verify what you’re telling me is true.” Jack said pulling out his phone.  
“Of course. Evangeline Nicolai. It should be simple enough to verify if you just google the name.” Hannibal replied. 

Jack didn’t say anything as he walked out the door. A few minutes later Alana opened the door quietly and stuck her head in. 

“You spoke with Jack.” Will said.  
“Yes. Is it true, Hannibal. Is it really Evangeline?” Alana asked all concerned.  
“Unfortunately, Alana. Did Jack verify the information I gave him yet?” Hannibal asked.

“Not all of it. He did google her name like you told him to. You should have seen his face. It’s a good thing that he’s got a restraining order on Freddie Lounds or this would he all over the internet by now.” Alana replied placing a hand on Hannibal’s shoulder.

“What would?” Will asked.  
“She’s famous will. She’s the foremost Gothic fashion designer of Europe.” Alana paused.  
“Why do I have a feeling that there is more to it than that…?” Will mumbled.  
“She’s....” Alana looked at Hannibal, who waved his hand in a gesture for her to continue. “She’s a Princess.” Alana finished.

Will paused a minute before deciding how to respond. “A Princess. As in royalty.”  
“Yes, Will.” Hannibal replied.  
“Of what country?” Will asked.  
“Lithuania” Hannibal answered.  
“Is that where you’re from?” Will asked.  
“It is.” Hannibal replied. 

All was quiet again until the nurse came in to check on the patient. She gave Hannibal a sympathetic look as she changed out the IV fluid. Once the nurse finished her routine and left the room, Alana announced that her departure.

“Will, walk me out please.” She said quietly looking over at Hannibal, whose gaze never left his wife’s face.  
“Sure.” Will replied, holding the door open for Alana. He closed the door quietly behind her. They walked down the hall to the small waiting room where the other agents were stationed. Before entering Alana turned towards Will. 

“Stay with him tonight, Will. I don’t think he should be alone.” Alana said.  
“Ok. Do you think he’s in any danger of hurting himself or something?” Will asked.  
“No, nothing like that. I just know that he’s bound to snap at a nurse or even the doctor if she doesn’t get care that is up to his standards.” She replied.  
“You’re joking. You want me to babysit him so he doesn’t yell at the hospital staff like a normal human being.” Will half-heartedly laughed.  
“No. Will I’m asking you to stay here and support him as your friend, who has just found out that his wife has been held and tortured by a lunatic for 2 weeks. Can you do that?” Alana asked.

“Yes. What about the dogs?” Will knew it was stupid.  
“I’ll send Beverly out to feed them and bring them to my house. Anything you want her to pick up for you?” she asked.

“A change of clothes, if that’s not too personal.” Will replied.  
“Ok. You should also probably take Hannibal’s keys from him. I don’t think he should be driving, these next few days are going to be exhausting and he doesn’t need to be on the road.” Alana replied.  
“Ok. Anything else?” Will asked.  
“No. But if I think of anything I’ll let you know.” Alana answered.  
“What are we going to do if she doesn’t wake up?” Will asked  
“We will cross that bridge when we get to it. Goodnight, Will.” Alana said opening the door and leaving Will alone in the hallway. 

“Miss. Lounds, you are not allowed to be here. I have given strict instructions that say you are to be escorted from the premises immediately.” One of the FBI agents guarding Evangeline’s room said. Will ran back down the hall to see Freddie Lounds trying her best to get into Evangeline's hospital room. Will grabbed Freddie’s arm and dragged her away from the room towards two more FBI agents who had overheard the commotion. 

“What are you trying to hide agent Graham.” She asked jerking her arm from his grasp just to have her other wrist cuffed.

“Don’t you think this poor women has been through enough? She doesn’t need you sneaking into her hospital room to take pictures of her in such a state. You’re sick, you know that.” Will said as the other agents finished handcuffing her and turned to escort her from the building.  
“I’ll get my story Will Graham; you can be sure of that.” She yelled as the two agents dragged her down the hall.

 

Will turned away and walked back towards Evangeline’s door. He nodded a thank you at the agent posted outside before quietly entering and shutting the door behind him. Hannibal’s head turned slowly in Wills direction. 

“Thank you, Will.” He whispered.  
“I thought that I might stay here tonight, just in case. You... Know anything happens.” Will whispered back as he sat in the opposite Hannibal’s.  
“You, or Alana?” Hannibal asked 

“It was her suggestion, but I would have stayed regardless.” Will said, “I could tell from the way you caressed her face when you first saw her that she means the world to you.” Will mumbled. Neither said a word, until curiosity got the better of Will. “So what happened with you two?” Will held his breath. He knew it was an extremely personal question to ask, but given their personal relationship. If you could call it a relationship, Will thought he was entitled to some answers.

“She was....it is a long story, Will.” Hannibal sighed.  
“I have time. We’re not going anywhere.” Will replied softly.

“We were orphans from the same village in Lithuania. We were reunited in Paris where I attended medical school. It was quite by accident that we happened to meet again.” He paused, and Will knew he was not going to elaborate. “I began courting her as was tradition and by the end of the sixth month we were married. My Uncle and Aunt both told me that it was foolish and irresponsible.” Hannibal paused again to look at Evangeline laying bruised and broken on the bed.

“And what did you do?” Will asked.  
“We set out on our own. We went to Canada, a few years later we were expecting our first child.” Will watched as a tear made its way out of the corner of Hannibal’s eye and down his cheek. Will felt something tug at his heart and a sinking feeling in his stomach. Hannibal had never showed emotions in front of him before, for all Will knew Hannibal didn’t have them.

“Something went wrong, didn’t it?” Will asked.  
“Yes, but not at first. She and the both made it to full term, but...the child.... there was something wrong...she only lived a few hours.” Hannibal stood up and turned from Will. “And Evangeline, she never forgave me. I left her there in Canada with a broken heart, to bury our child alone.” Hannibal turned to look at his wife again. “Oh Will, I was scared and angry. There was nothing I could do to save her(will knew it was the child to which he was referring). And now...” 

He was interrupted by the nurse entering the room to check if they needed anything before shift change. Will politely declined for the both of them as Hannibal had turned his back again so that he could collect himself. The nurse said ok and ducked back out of the room. Will watched Hannibal carefully as he took his seat again and waited patiently to see if he would continue his story.

“Years later after my internship with Johns Hopkins I received a letter saying that the monarchy had been restored in Lithuania. It was from the counsel, they were requesting that I return immediately to sign divorce papers. I politely declined to return to my mother country, a day later...my wife and several members of the council arrived. They came to my residence and demanded again that I sign, when I again refused to sign she asked why. And my reason was this: She was and is the only person whom l care deeply for.” Will looked at him with a slightly hurt look. “And I was the only one that she loved unconditionally without expectations of being loved in return. She knew that I was incapable of love, but I am not beyond caring or feeling.” Hannibal explained.

“You wouldn’t be here now if you didn’t feel something for her. If anyone was to ask the nurse, I would bet she would say that you love your wife very much.” Will relied. Hannibal gave Will one of his micro smiles. “So you obviously convinced her not to sign the papers. What happened next?” Will asked.

“How about we get some coffee, Will?” He asked.  
“Sure, do want me to get it?” -Will knew then that he had made Hannibal feel uncomfortable talking about his feelings. That was something he imagined that not even Hannibal’s own physicist got him to do.

“No, I could use a walk.” He replied.  
“Ok.” Will said walking towards the door. “I’m sorry if I overstepped to bounds of our friendship. I didn’t mean to....” He trailed off as Hannibal placed a hand on his shoulder and Will turned his head to look at him. Hannibal placed a small peck on Wills lips. 

“You are my friend and lover Will, it is your right to ask. I never meant for you to meet Evangeline this way. I would much rather have had you both for dinner.” Hannibal replied.  
“So, what happens now?” Will asked.  
“We get coffee.” Hannibal replied opening the door and letting his hand fall from Wills shoulder.

***********************************

It was one am six days later when beeping and all sorts of noise woke Will and Hannibal from their bedside slumbers. Will looked around for an intruder; but only found a very awake and frightened Evangeline Nicolai sitting up in bed clawing at all of the wires and things she was hooked up too. Hannibal grabbed her wrists to keep her from tearing out the IV. She looked at him with terror, and then a flicker of recognition came across her face. She tried to speak, but the respirator tube in her mouth kept her from doing anything but making gargling noises.

“Will, call the nurse!” Hannibal ordered. Will jumped up from his chair and ran to the door. He yelled for the nurse before ducking back into the room. “You could have just used the call button, Will.”

“Oh, yeah.” He replied as the nurse and doctor came rushing into the room. 

The nurse shut off all the alarms and began to remove the respirator tube and tape from her face. The doctor had the nurse take vitals and then decided that a heart monitor was no longer necessary. They began removing the many wires and sticky leads attached to various places on her body. The doctor removed the bandages covering Evangeline’s arms and checked how her wounds were healing.

“What th..?” The doctor started as he examined the almost fully healed knife wound. “How is this possible?” He asked.  
“It’s a miracle.” The nurse exclaimed. Behind them Will noticed Hannibal roll his eyes.

“Let’s check your other wounds, shall we?” The doctor pulled the partition around the bed as he and the nurse pulled back the covers to check the remaining bandages. What the found also left the doctor dumbfounded; all of Evangeline’s wounds were practically healed. “I don’t understand this. Nurse lets run some blood tests and see what we find. Until then I want you to get some rest, Miss. Nicolai. That goes for you as well Dr. Lecter, Agent Graham I think you should take him home so he can get some proper sleep.” As he was leaving the room. The nurse followed shortly after drawing blood for the doctors ordered tests. Will turned his attention back to Hannibal, who was helping Evangeline to sit up and sip some water.

“Han...Han...” She stuttered.  
“Shhhh. Don’t tried and speak, not just yet.” Hannibal replied placing the water aside. Instead of speaking she grabbed a hold of Hannibal’s arms and pulled him towards her. “Evangeline!” He exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him to her. She silently cried as she held him in her arms. He gently stroked her hair in a calming gesture. 

Will cleared his throat “I’ll just be outside.” He walked towards the door and opened it.  
“Wa...it.” Evangeline stuttered reaching out for Will. He turned as Hannibal untangled himself from her. She raised a hand and motioned for Will to come to her side. Will closed the door again and walked back to his chair. Once seated she grabbed his hands and looked at him. Will of course tried to avoid direct eye contact, but when he looked at her face he realized something. 

“You’re blind!” Will gasped.  
“She gave him a shy small smile.” Yes.  
“Then how?” Will started.  
“Smell mostly, and your voice.” She replied.  
“You shouldn’t strain your throat.” Hannibal warned.

“I’m perfectly capable of...(cough)...having a conversation.” She replied taking another sip of water.  
“Smell?” Will didn’t sound convinced.  
“Your aftershave, for starters. Most people have a sent that is uniquely their own. You wolves are no different.” She replied.  
“Wolf...Hannibal, how does she know that?” Will asked pulling his hand away from Evangeline’s grasp to look at Hannibal.

“Because unlike the man that is currently being dissected in the morgue by the behavioral science team, Evangeline is very much a real vampire.” Hannibal answered.  
“A real vampire... A blind vampire. A vampire who was kidnapped and tortured for two weeks by some freak who thought he was what you are. The Princess of Lithuania is a vampire. The most well-known name and face in the Gothic fashion industry is a vampire. Did I leave anything out?” Will hissed.

“Thank you for saving me.” Evangeline said quietly. Will looked back at her in disbelief.  
“You’re welcome. I do hope you don’t expect me to explain any of this to Jack.” Will said.  
“No, I’ll handle Jack. I just need you to keep my secret; there are lots of people out there who still want my kind dead.” Evangeline replied.  
“Very well. I’ll keep your blood sucking habits a secret if you keep my hairy one to yourself as well.” Will agreed.  
“Then we have a mutual agreement, Hannibal you will see to it that this accord is broken by neither parties.” Evangeline said.

“I will.” Hannibal nodded.  
“Good, now see what you can do about getting me out of here. I don’t wish so spend a minute longer than absolutely necessary in this room, and I’m starting to get hungry.” She smiled at Hannibal as she petted his hand methodically.  
“Very well, I’ll see what can be done.” He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it before placing it back onto the bed.

 

“Do try not to kill each other while I’m gone.” And with that he left the room. Evangeline and Will didn’t look or talk to each other for a whole five minutes, or until curiosity got the better of her.  
“So, how long have e you and Hannibal been working together?”

“A year or so.” Will answered.  
“How did you meet?” She asked.  
“I was referred to him by a colleague.” Will gritted his teeth.  
“So you were a patient. Judging by the way your speech is being forced through your teeth I would say Jack made you go.” She inclined her head waiting for an answer.  
“Yes. But it’s all unofficial. We just have casual conversations.” Will replied.  
“Oh. And do you just have casual....” She was cut off by the door opening and Jack walking in.

“Ah, Mrs. Lecter....”  
“Please don’t call me that.” Evangeline interrupted.  
“Ok. Miss. Nicolai then; I’m glad to see your making a good recovery. Will, where is Dr. Lecter?” Jack asked.  
“He is talking to the Doctor about what he can do to get Evangeline out of here.” Will replied.  
“So soon?” Jack exclaimed.

“Well it seems she’s making a miraculous recovery, Mr. Crawford. And seeing as she would be in the most capable hands I think that she would be safe to go home tonight. And when I say go home, young lady. I mean with the direct supervision and 24 hour care of Dr. Lecter.” The doctor said as he walked into the room followed by two nurses and Hannibal. 

“Of course. Dr. Knows best.” Evangeline replied.  
“Very well. I’ll get someone started on the discharge papers right away and will you be needing medical transportation?” The doctor asked.  
“Will, is your SUV here?” Hannibal asked, walking back to Evangeline’s side.  
“Yes. Why?” Will asked.  
“I would rather not have Freddie Lounds see an ambulance bringing the Virginia Vampires latest victim to my residence. That may bring about more unwanted questions, don’t you agree, Jack?” Hannibal asked.

“Yes. That may be a safer way, assuming that she’s not still stalking will. We could always hold her for 24 hour questioning if needs be.” Jack replied.  
“I think we all might feel safer with her in a holding cell, Jack.” Will replied.

“So, just a wheelchair and medical supplies then.” The doctor replied.  
“Yes, and directions to the discharge pharmacy.” Hannibal replied.  
“Why don’t you have me take care of that, while you take care of the paperwork, and Jack gets a nice cozy holding cell for Freddie Lounds.” Will suggested. “That way no more people than necessary know about your relationship.”  
“Wills right. The less people who know the safer your secret is from Freddie Lounds. Many of the nursing staff know too much already.” Jack replied, taking his cell phone out of his coat pocket.

“They’re right, Hannibal.” Evangeline said, placing her hand over his.  
“Very well, doctor bring me the discharge papers.” Hannibal said taking his seat.  
“I’ll have the nurse bring them in as soon as she’s done changing the bandages on her back and we have a proper boot on that cast-ed leg.” The doctor then turned to Will, “if you will follow me Agent Graham I will show you to the discharge pharmacy and make sure our patient receives everything she needs.” 

Will followed the doctor out of the room, while Jack stepped out momentarily into the private waiting room to make his phone call, and Hannibal dealt with the small mountain of paperwork he had been given by the nurse.

 

Chapter 2

“Slowly....careful Will!”  
“Oh, Hannibal... Stop fussing...I'm not made.... Of glass....owe.” Evangeline winced as she was wheeled up and over the steps to the front door.  
“Not made of glass.” Hannibal retorted.  
“If you two are done arguing, you mind telling me why the door is unlocked?” Will asked.  
“I locked it when we left yesterday afternoon before we returned to the hospital.” Hannibal replied setting down the medical supply bags he was carrying. Will drew his gun from his belt and slowly pushed the door open. 

“Be careful, Will.” Evangeline whispered as Hannibal grabbed the handle grips of the wheelchair and pulled until it was over the threshold and inside the house. He then returned to the front steps to retrieve the bags he had set down. He grasped them firmly in his hands before depositing the last one in his wife’s lap and closing the door.

“Hannibal!” Will called from across the house.  
“Yes, Will!” He replied.  
“You should come see this.” Will said. “Were in the Dining room.”

Evangeline looked up at Hannibal who gave her a small knowing smile before wheeling her through the house and into the dining room.

“Abigail, what did I tell you about using the kitchen when I’m not here?” Hannibal chastised.  
“Only for baking, and that’s all I did. The rest is from your favorite restaurant. I ordered in your name and the chef prepared all of your favorites fresh for delivery. Alana let me use her credit card. I wanted to surprise you.” Abigail held out a plate of cookies.  
“Mission accomplished.” Will said. “How long have you had a key?” He asked looking towards Hannibal.

“A little over a month. Hannibal’s been teaching me how to cook.” Abigail replied with a smile. “I sort of tricked Alana into telling me about....I’m not sure what name or title I’m supposed to use is...(Evangeline waved a hand in dismissal of formal titles)...Evangeline, and I wanted to do something special for her homecoming.” Abigail finished walking forward with the plate of cookies and offering them to Evangeline.

“Thank you, Abigail. They look delicious, but I wouldn’t want anyone to ruin their appetite before dinner.” Hannibal replied. Abigail nodded and placed the cookie plate aside on the dining room table.

“Will take this bag and the other into the guest room please.” Hannibal held out one of the medical bags and gestured to the other still in his wife’s lap.  
“Sure.” Will grabbed the bags without question and left the room. He knew that Abigail was likely to get an earful for such an intrusion into Hannibal’s privacy. Hannibal waited until Will was out of earshot before speaking.

 

“Did you manage to procure the items I asked you to get for me?” Hannibal wheeled Evangeline up to the table and locked the wheels.  
“Yes. Though the council was very difficult, they don’t like being kept in the dark as you can imagine.” Abigail retrieved a small package from under the table.  
“You gave them my letter of explanation?” Hannibal asked taking the small package from her hand, opened it, drained its contents into a glass, and handed the glass to Evangeline. Evangeline sipped the liquid with a contented sigh of relief.

“Yes. They will make weekly deliveries in the disguise of wine or some sort of exotic food deliveries. Since you do that all the time, no one thought it would look to out of the ordinary, if you were to say be having guests from out of town stay with you.” Abigail replied.

“Meaning Evangeline and who else, Abigail?” Hannibal asked unwrapping the package.  
“Well they assumed that the FBI wanted Will here, and the council liked me well enough....”  
“They want you to report our activities to them?” Evangeline asked.  
“Yes.” Abigail said taking her seat at the table. Hannibal sighed closing his eyes and clasping his hands together on the table in front of him.

“They think this was an assassination attempt?” Evangeline asked.  
“No. They know it wasn’t anything but a case of mistaken identity, unfortunately they are going to treat it as the earlier.” Hannibal replied opening his eyes to see Will standing in the doorway of the dining room.  
“Will?” Abigail asked concerned.

“I just got a call from Jack. He says that the government of Lithuania wants us to treat what happened to Evangeline as an assassination attempt. Why is it that you don’t think that’s what is going on here?” Will asked.  
“Because any assassin sent after the Vampire Princess wouldn’t be stupid enough to be caught.” Evangeline replied. 

Will made a strangled noise.

“But he’s dead now anyways so what’s the problem, Will?” Abigail asked.  
“Number one, I don’t want to know how you know about any of this. Number two, your assassin’s body has mysteriously gone missing from the morgue. Now unless he was more vampire or undead then you are willing to admit or we have a serious Zombie Master problem.” Will replied.

“He was human!” Evangeline hissed. “He was obviously a puppet and I couldn’t see it!” She slammed her hand down on the table open palmed. Hannibal slid his hand over the top of hers. 

“What exactly did Jack say, Will?” Hannibal asked.  
“He said that according to the council, the man was working for a group who call themselves...The Lunar Elite.” Will replied.

“The...Lun..ar...Eli..te.” Evangeline repeated.  
“Yeas does that mean something to you?-Will asked.  
“No.” Hannibal answered before Evangeline could say anything that could give anything else about their past away.  
“Here’s an idea, Hannibal. Why don’t you let her tell me and you sit there and don’t say anything.” Will knew it was rude and risky to treat him this way, but he needed the information.

 

****************

“Will....Will...are you ok?” Abigail asked. Will looked into Hannibal’s eyes when he heard Abigail’s question.  
“Yeah. I got a call from Jack, but it can wait.” He said walking into the dining room and taking his place between Hannibal and Abigail and opposite Evangeline.

They talked quietly throughout about things not pertaining to Wills cases, Hannibal’s patients, or Evangeline's current state; so that left Abigail to talk about how Hannibal was teaching her how to cook and what she had learned thus far. After dinner Abigail assisted Hannibal in the kitchen with dishes, once again leaving Will and Evangeline alone. 

“And do we just have casual...what?”-Will asked.  
“Pardon?” Evangeline asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.  
“You started asking that question at the hospital before Jack interrupted.” Will explained.  
“You really want to go into this now?” She asked.  
“You didn’t seem to mind talking about it then, has something changed?” Will asked. 

“I thought we were becoming friends, I would hate to ruin that with one little question.” She replied.  
“And what question would that be?” Will asked.  
“One that no longer needs answering.” She said, pretending to look into the liquid of her glass.  
“You realize that looking away to avoid conversation only really works if you’re not blind.” Will was trying to pick a fight with her so she would ask the question.

“No need to start a confrontation. If you want to know that bad; I was going to be snide and asked if you were having casual sex with him as well.” She replied looking directly at Will this time.  
“Why?”  
“Why, what? Why did I ask? Or why did I want to know?” She was just trying to rattle him now.  
“Either, neither...I mean...I don’t know... Both!” Will answered.  
“I could sense it when you looked at him, but I wanted to be sure.” She replied.

“You said you didn’t need to ask anymore, why?” Will wondered what gave it away; he wasn’t being overly obvious about it. Was he?  
“You two were bound to make a mistake.” She replied taking a sip from her glass.  
“What mistake?” Will asked  
“Thinking that I was asleep and you two were perfectly safe to carry on like you did.” She replied.

“It was a kiss.” Will blushed.  
“Oh I would call it more than that when you are sitting in another man’s lap with his tongue down your throat.” Evangeline retorted.  
“I...I...” Will tried.

“Is everything all right I here?” Abigail asked as she walked over to collect Evangeline's now empty glass.  
“Everything’s fine, Abigail.” Evangeline replied.  
“Is there anything else I can get you before I head upstairs to prepare the other guestrooms?” She asked sweetly.  
“No I think were fine. Will?” Evangeline asked.  
“Fine, thanks Abigail.” Will replied.  
“Ok. Call if you need anything.” She turned and walked back towards the kitchen. 

Without another word Will stood and went into the kitchen. He found Hannibal standing at the sink drying the now clean dishes. 

“How is this going to work, Hannibal?” Will asked.  
“Am I to gather that she knows about us, Will?” Hannibal put down the dish towel and turned around.  
“Yes.” Will looked away in embarrassment.  
“Does that bother you, Will? Evangeline knowing about us?” Hannibal asked stepping closer to him.  
“She’s your wife, doesn’t it bother you? Shouldn’t bother you? Hell, shouldn’t it bother her?” Will hissed.

“Should? Yes. Does it? No. Will, Evangeline and I have and open relationship. Always have. It is an understanding and an agreement between the two of us.” Hannibal replied placing a hand on Wills cheek.  
“What about the legality of your marriage? Don’t you have to, you know, be intimate for it to be considered legal according to Vampire Law?” Will asked.  
“Once a year Evangeline and I have a nice private dinner together and then we re-consummate our marriage.” Hannibal replied.

“You make it sound so cold and unfeeling.” Will replied.  
“I will not be giving you any details, Will.” Hannibal replied.  
“No...I didn’t mean...I was...” Will stuttered.  
“Trust me Will, I am every bit as passionate with her, as I am with you.” Hannibal leaned in and placed a kiss on Wills lips.

******  
“Ok, Hannibal. I made up the two upstairs guestrooms, do you want me to start on... Oh wow...I’ll just um...ok...” Abigail walked down the stairs saw the two of them lip locked and went straight into the dining room. Will had immediately tried to push himself from Hannibal’s embrace, but his lover held him fast. When Abigail was out of sight Will was free.

“Great! Now, Abigail knows too.” Will gasped.

“I’m afraid she already knew, but seeing it firsthand must have been a shock.” Hannibal grinned, returning to the remainder of the un-dryed dishes. “You may want to help her set up all the medical equipment in Evangeline’s room.” Hannibal said over his shoulder.

“You know you’re sneaky, but one of these days I’m going to outwit you.” Will replied walking towards the dining room to fetch Abigail.

 

Chapter 3

“So tell me again why we’re not telling Hannibal or Evangeline about what Jack said?” Abigail asked Will as they drove to the FBI the next morning.  
“Because I think Hannibal may be hiding important need to know information and I don’t want to cause Evangeline any unnecessary fear.” Will replied.

“Un-hum. Ok. And why do you think....that’s what you saw when you blacked out on us last night, wasn’t it. You were looking right into Hannibal’s eyes which you never do with anyone, so you had like a premonition or something?” Abigail asked.  
“I was doing what I do Abigail, I was looking to see how they would react.” Will replied.  
“Why?” Abigail asked.

“Because I care for Hannibal very much and he cares for his wife very much.” Will replied.  
“You like her don’t you, Will?” Abigail teased.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked as they pulled into the parking lot.  
“I wasn’t saying that your attracted to her, Will. She’s blind and you can make total complete eye contact. She can’t see you so she can’t judge you based on your appearance like some. She sees you, like you see others. With empathy.” Abigail said as they parked and got out of the car.

“You have been spending way too much time with Hannibal.” Will replied locking the car.  
“I’m just making a simple observation.” Abigail said taking Wills briefcase from his hands.  
“You’re far from qualified to be making those kinds of observations.” Will said as they walked towards the part of campus that held his classroom.

“Well according to you I’m qualified enough to be your T.A.” Abigail said.  
“Yes, but only because you’re helping me with a special research project and I convinced Hannibal to let you cut and die your hair. Oh, and before I forget, here is your badge.” Will hand her an official FBI T.A. badge.  
“Lana Price. Really? How plain. Let me guess, Crawford picked it out.” Abigail snorted clipping the badge to her blouse.  
“Do you want to help or not? Then stop complaining.-Will asked as they walked into the building.  
Yes. Fine.” Abigail replied.

“Good. Now go set up the computers, one to the projector and the other so you can continue to do your research.” Will replied.  
“Yes, Professor.” Abigail replied in a professional tone. Will watched her saunter into the classroom and start to set things up. God he hoped he had the strength to get through this without wanting to scream at someone or scream for help. He walked in to classroom as students continued to take their seats.

**********

“And that concludes our lesson for today, thank you.” Will replied. Students immediately packed up their things and began leaving the classroom. Abigail unhooked Wills computer from the projector and turned off both. She put the computer away before returning to her project. “Thank you, Miss. Price.” Will smiled walking to the back of his desk and sitting down. When the last of the students were gone Will leaned over and proceeded to ask Abigail if she had found anything on the Lunar Elite faction.

 

“Not much, just a bunch of skinhead want-to-bee’s. But the little bit I did find out about their history, I don’t think you’re going to like.” She minimized one internet page and maximized another.  
“I didn’t expect that I would.” Will replied.  
“I found a reference to the faction in a very old FBI file dated from the time of the Nuremberg trials. That-”  
“How do you have access to those?” Will asked.

“Jack, he gave me permission to look for things pertaining only to this case. Now if you will let me finish. It seems that this faction was part of the.-” She stopped.  
“Part of the what?” Will asked.  
“…Part of the SS and…” she paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. “…Hitler’s Private security and assassination team.” Abigail finished.

“Your saying that these guys are directly responsible for the deaths of… not only millions of people…but practically the annihilation of the vampire race, the Royal Family, and Hannibal’s family.” Will said so quietly is was almost a whisper.  
“Yes.” Abigail replied. 

“So, Will, how’s the new research assistant working out?” Jack asked walking up to the desk.  
“Everything has worked out smoothly.” Will replied.  
“Good. Now tell me you have something else for me.” Jack placed his hands on the desk and leaned in.  
“Nothing helpful, I’m afraid.” Abigail answered.  
“Then I’ll take whatever you do have.” Jack replied. Abigail showed Jack the file on the Lunar Elites history.

“I haven’t been able to dig much deeper yet.” She said clicking on an attached case file. Jack and Will stood quietly as she did so. Abigail quickly skimmed through this file, almost immediately did she discover some gruesome details about the men who were unofficially part of the group.

“Will, I think… I found something. I don’t know if it will help…” She trailed off.  
“What did you find?” Both men asked in unison.  
“Some unconfirmed members of the organization. The file says that they and their leader were to be put on trial, but were let go after the key witness had acid poured down her throat.” Abigail gasped.  
“That’s horrible.” Will replied.

“What’s horrible?” Alana asked from the doorway.  
“Will doesn’t like the way I put together next class’s presentation.” Abigail replied minimizing her screen and closing the computer. “Don’t worry proff. It will be perfection next time i show it to you.” Abigail smiled as she put her computer into Wills bag.

“Somehow I doubt a PowerPoint presentation would be the reason for your visit, Jack.” Alana said crossing her arms over her chest in a disapproving manner.  
“No. I wanted to see how Wills new T.A. Miss. Price was working out so far.” Jack replied.

“I would think with all the calls from the President and the Council that you would have better things to do than be checking up on a teaching assistant, Jack. Don’t you have a killer to catch?” Alana chastised.  
“Yes, well. I’d better be getting back to it then. Will you’ll let me know how that presentation works out. If Miss. Price wants to stay on here she’s going to have to prove herself.” With that he walked past Alana and out the door.

 

“Ok, Will. I know there’s something else going on that you’re not telling me? Spill.” Alana demanded.  
“There’s nothing to tell. Jack has us working together on everything. She is my assistant through and through. Jack said if she wanted to work for the FBI this was the only way that it was going to happen.” Will replied.  
“Fine.” Alana replied turning to leave the room. 

“So... Why doesn’t Jack want her to know about the research he’s having me doing?” Abigail asked.  
“Because we don’t want Hannibal to find out about the Lunar Elite.” Will replied.  
“Ok.” Abigail zipped up Wills bag and lifted it off the table. “So Jacks office then?” She smiled.  
“Would probably be safer for the time being. Shall we.” Will lead Abigail through the labyrinth that was FBI Behavioral Science department, and down the row of offices to Jack Crawford’s. Will knocked on the door and waited for a response, just in case someone was in the room.

“Come in.” Came Jacks usually short, gruff reply when he didn’t want to be bothered.  
“Jack?” Will stuck his head in.  
“Yes, Will.” He looked like he had just mentally gone a few rounds in a boxing ring.  
“The presentation, did you want to see if we could find any more information?” Will asked.  
“Yes, that’s fine. Bring her in. I assume you’re trying to hide from Alana.” Jack rubbed his hands over his face. “Please take a seat. Tell me anything else you can find. I hope you are making copies of all of this and making a file of your own.” Jack looked at Abigail as she sat across from him. She pulled out her computer and swiftly brought the file back up.

“Yes, sir. I did. Now before Alana walked in I did happen to notice that the file indicated that all of the men held for questioning and on trial before the supposed witness tampering-”  
“Oh imagine that a Nazi tampering a witness.” Jack replied sarcastically. Abigail looked at him with one that could only be rivaled by Hannibal.  
“They weren’t Nazis....at least it was never confirmed…Now as I was saying, the file indicates that all of them are dead.” She scrolled further down.  
“How does this help us?” Jack asked leaning back in his chair and interlocking his fingers.  
“They were all murdered. Except for the leader, his private ship was blown to bits making its exit out of Paris. Unfortunately the police could neither confirm nor deny whether her was killed in the blast or by an unknown assailant.” Abigail replied.

“Is that it?” Jack asked.  
“So far. I’m trying to connect to the organization through the underground chatroom's, but it’s difficult getting information on people who basically don’t exist.” Abigail replied.  
“What about clubs, wolves tent to stick to their own do they not?” Jack asked.  
“How do you know about that?” Will asked.  
“Will. The Princess of Vampires gets kidnapped and tortured on American soil, the President gets an angry phone call; and you don’t think the FBI knows about the supernatural goings on in the world around us.” Jack looked at him skeptically.

“You want me to go clubbing?” Abigail asked  
“No. Just research the local ones and see if any flags come up with local police. Do not do any foot work, either of you. The only exception being: interviewing everyone that currently works for Miss. Nicolai. Here is the address. Do I make myself clear, to both of you?” He gave them both pointed looks before handing Will the address. “If you want you can take Beverly with you, she’s a jaguar, I believe. Now get going.” Jack replied.  
“Jack I think the less furry creatures the better.” Will replied.  
“Give us the other two lab geeks, they’re human.” Abigail replied packing up the computer once more.  
“Fine. Take who you want.” Jack said.

 

Chapter 4

“Are you sure this is the place?” Zeller asked.  
“Yeah it looks like a vacation home not a modeling palace.-the other lab geek laughed as they drove up.  
Would you two knock it off.” Abigail hissed as Will pulled up to the front gate. He rolled down the window and pressed the com button.

“Yes? What do you want?” A male voice asked.  
“My name is Will Graham, I’m with the FBI. I here to talk to Miss. Nicolai’s assistant, Sebastian.” Will said.  
“Ah yes, I was told you were coming. Your late, Mr. Graham. That’s terribly rude you know. Very well, I’ll buzz you in.” He cut off the com and the gate opened.

“Well somebody didn’t get their fancy coffee this morning.” Zeller quipped.  
“Somebody didn’t get something.” The other replied.  
“Shut up. God you two are like gossiping school girls I swear. Please try and act professional or I will lock you two in the car.” Abigail replied. Will pulled up to the front of the giant house. 

“Wow.” Will said as he parked.  
“I told you she was rich.” Abigail replied.  
“So that’s how he…(Abigail gave Will a stern look) she can afford that car.” Will then quit talking, pulled his keys from the ignition, and got out. Abigail and the two lab geeks quickly followed suit.  
“Mr. Graham, this way please.” The young man who Will assumed was Evangeline's assistant was waiting at the front door. He was dressed in a full tails tux. All agents exchanged looks.

************************

In between appointments with patients Hannibal would quietly check on Evangeline, as not to wake her if she were resting. He slowly opened the door and leaned in to see if she was sleeping. He found her reading peacefully and entered the room. She looked up at him, marked her place, and set the book aside.

“How are you feeling this afternoon?” He asked sitting next to her on the bed.  
“Sore, but not in any real pain.” She replied.  
“Are you hungry? I could make you a light snack before my next patient arrives.” Hannibal said taking her hand in his.

“A little, but only if you will let me out of this damn cage.” She replied.  
“Language, Evangeline. Yes, you may come to the kitchen.” Hannibal stood. Evangeline threw the blanket covering her legs aside. Hannibal let go of her hand to take hold of her injured leg.  
“Leave it. I can do that on my own; I’m not a child.” She hissed slapping his hands away. She managed to move the cast to the floor, but when she tried to stand he pushed her back into a sitting position. “Hannibal, what are...”  
“I do not tolerate rudeness from others, and I will definitely not be tolerating such behavior from you.” He replied.  
“Your bedside manner as an ER surgeon must have left something to be desired then.” She retorted.

 

***************************************************

“So, what exactly is it that you do for Miss. Nicolai?” Will asked.  
“I am her personal Assistant.” The young man Will came to know as Sebastian replied.  
“Do you care to expand on that statement?” Will asked.  
“I see to every detail of her daily personal and work related life.” Sebastian explained.  
“Her personal life? Why would she need you for that?” Will asked.  
“She is blind agent Graham and she trusts no one else with her more personal issues.” Sebastian Continued.  
Personal issues?” Abigail piped in. Will glanced at her over his glasses. 

Sebastian sighed, “You are both aware of her condition?” Will and Abigail nodded. “I keep that condition a secret from outsiders. I collect and obtain the things she needs to live among the humans.” Sebastian explained.

“What about the job, tell me about your work relationship?” Will asked.  
“Our work relationship, I'm her assistant. That’s it, nothing more. Perhaps a confidant at times, when it comes to personal things. Like her husband, but other than that I am just her personal assistant.” Sebastian replied. “Tell me agent Graham, why all the questions?” He asked in turn.

“We are asking everyone who works with or for Miss. Nicolai questions.” Will replied.  
“May I inquire as to why?” Sebastian asked. Will hesitated.  
“We are trying to find out who might want to hurt Miss. Nicolai. We have reason to believe that someone close to her is responsible for the Virginia Vampire.” Will replied.

“Responsible in what way, I thought the killer was dead?” Sebastian looked at Will confused.  
“He was, but we believe that his body was either removed by whomever he was working for or he was not entirely as human as we believed. As for responsibility, we believe that a faction called The Lunar Elite, are the one who sent the Virginia Vampire to kidnap and murder Miss. Nicolai.” Will replied. He watched Sabastian closely for a reaction to this news. 

“The Lunar Elite, you say?” Sebastian asked.  
“Yes.” Will replied.  
“I never thought I would live long enough to have any kinds of dealings with them. I'm afraid anything I tell you, would be breaking any confidences Miss. Nicolai has in me.” Sebastian replied.  
“You are aware that you have no legal right to withhold information from us. You are not her Lawyer, her psychiatrist, or her priest.” Will replied.

“True, but she is my Sire and in our world anything said in confidence between us is just as sanctified. I'm sorry agent Graham, but your boss knows that you cannot make me tell you anything.” Sebastian said. “I am curious as to why you are not just asking Miss. Nicolai and Dr. Lecter about The Lunar Elite. Or is it that you don’t want them to know that you know.” Sebastian smiled.

“I would rather they didn’t know anything until we have finished our investigation.” Will replied.  
“You may be waiting all eternity for it to end.” Sebastian snorted. Will didn’t reply as the young man stood.  
“Well, thank you for your time and if we have any more questions we will be in touch soon. If you can think of anything between now and then that can help us with our investigation, please let us know. Abigail lets go see what the others have.” Will stood and shook Sebastian’s hand.  
“Very well, follow me. I believe the other two agents are in the main exhibition hall interviewing the models.” Sebastian replied.

************************************************

Evangeline's dress lay torn on the floor next to Hannibal’s jacket, vest, and shoes. They lay side by side on the bed. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulder, his hair ruffled, and his tie loose. She was leaning her head on his shoulder, her hair askew, and cast-ed leg draped over the side of the bed. 

“So were both in agreement then?” Hannibal asked.  
“You will get no argument from me.” Evangeline replied.  
“Good.” Hannibal replied placing a kiss on her forehead. “Now, I do hate to ruin this blissful little moment, but I do have another patient I must see shortly.” Hannibal said moving his arm out from underneath her shoulder.  
“Pity. I would have liked to stay like this all day. We don’t have these moments very often anymore.” Evangeline said sitting up.

FIN...

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I may continue the story if there is enough interest, as I have other little mini-fics that kinda fit with this. ~MistressMycroft


End file.
